méditations de la chair
by ylg
Summary: où Shaka tente de méditer, et où Ikki préfère des exaltations nettement plus terre-à-terre. EDIT, ajout d'un drabble supplémentaire. ::Ikki x Shaka, yaoi, lime::
1. esprit et corps

**Titre :** méditations de la chair  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Saint Seiya  
**Couple :** Ikki du Phénix x Shaka de la Vierge  
**Rating :** PG-13 à R / M  
**Disclaimer :** Kurumada Masami.

fic écrite pour un mème à kink anonyme  
**Prompt :** Ikki/Shaka, couverture chauffante**  
**pas d'avertissement précis, à par la pourritude du titre et le côté légèrement neuneu de la fic. 'faudrait _vraiment_ que je me remette à cette série, j'ai l'impression d'être toute rouillée là-dessus et ça me manque !**  
**

oOo

Le Temple de la Vierge est un havre de silence. Son gardien y veille. Nul n'oserait venir troubler sa sérénité. Nul, à part un certain Chevalier, connu pour n'agir qu'à sa guise, ne respecter aucune règle et défier jusqu'aux dieux.

« Il y a une autre manière de visiter le septième ciel que de méditer, tu sais ?  
-Je sais. »

Shaka ne se laisse pas démonter par l'intrusion d'Ikki. Il commence à avoir l'habitude de son comportement impulsif. Phénix trouble régulièrement sa retraite ; curieusement, il a beau briser à chaque fois la concentration du Chevalier de la Vierge et ruiner ses moments de méditation, il s'en tire toujours sans dommage. Il est bien le seul mortel à avoir survécu à pareil affront. Personne ne demandera à Shaka pourquoi exactement il le laisse faire.

Cela fonctionne dans les deux sens aussi ; la façon qu'il a de répondre à son visiteur, en prenant pleinement acte de sa présence, mais en rejetant son importance, horripilerait plus d'un :

« Alors ?  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Tu ne comptes jamais l'essayer ?  
-La méditation me suffit.  
-À d'autres ! »

Seulement voilà, Ikki déteste qu'on l'ignore. Quand Phénix a une idée en tête, mieux vaut ne pas se trouver sur sa route et tenter de lui faire obstacle. Quand on défie les dieux, on ne se laisse pas non plus arrêter par _l'homme_soi-disant le plus proche de Dieu.  
Il s'avance résolument vers le chevalier en prière et le secoue.

« Tu es encore resté assis par terre des heures durant. Regarde-toi, tu es glacé !  
-Les désagréments qui affectent la chair ne sont rien à côté de l'essor de l'esprit.  
-Ben tiens. En attendant je parie que tu ne sens plus ton cul. Ce sol de pierre me donne froid rien qu'à le regarder. »

Shaka ne répond pas. Ikki fulmine. Puis décide d'agir. Sans prévenir, il déchire la tunique de Shaka. Lequel, enfin, proteste.  
« Mais enfin, que fais-tu ? » peste-t-il. Pour l'heure, sa belle concentration est irrémédiablement brisée.  
« Ne t'attache donc pas tant à des choses matérielles, » raille Ikki.

Il jette le tissu à terre et force à Shaka à s'y étendre, à plat ventre. Ce faisant, celui-ci est bien forcé de reconnaître qu'il est ankylosé de partout, et effectivement frigorifié.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, les mains d'Ikki sur son corps nu ont tôt fait de réchauffer et de détendre ses muscles endoloris. Sans même avoir à faire appel à son cosmos plus brûlant que les flammes, la simple chaleur de vie qui se dégage de son corps suffit.

Pourtant, à mesure qu'Ikki le réchauffe, Shaka frissonne de plus en plus. Sans le voir, il le sent tout de même sourire dans son dos : sa réaction n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec le froid et il le sait. Son corps réclame un autre type d'attention, un autre partage de chaleur.

Ikki répond sans se faire prier à cette invite. Sans non plus ironiser sur le premier refus de Shaka et sur le fait qu'il ait en fin de compte si facilement cédé à la tentation. Même s'il la comprend mal, il respecte sa pudeur.  
Il s'étend donc tout contre lui et approfondit son massage, au plus intime.

Quand il l'estime suffisamment détendu, il le soulève, et, comme promis, le transporte bien au-delà du septième ciel.


	2. try something new

**Titre** : _try a new kink_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Saint Seiya  
**Personnages/Couple** : 'Phoenix' Ikki/'Virgo' Shaka  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Kurumada Masami

**Prompt** : « changer de sens pour une fois »  
pour Dilly, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (janvier '10)  
et oui, j'ai fait exprès d'interpréter le prompt "de travers", parce que les doubles sens ça m'amuse et que le sens conventionnel, ben, c'était conventionnel...

**Nombre de mots** : 125

oOo

- Tu devrais changer, de temps en temps.  
- Et quoi donc, je te prie ?  
- Le sens dont tu te prives pour te rendre plus fort. Depuis le temps que tu fermes les yeux, ça ne doit plus t'apprendre grand' chose de nouveau, si ?  
- Si, toujours. Mais, je dois le reconnaître – et de ma part, ça n'est pas rien – que tu n'as pas tort.  
- Oh, quelque part sous nos pieds il gèle en Enfer et Hyoga n'y est pour rien.  
- Tes sarcasmes ne te mèneront pas plus loin, Phénix. Et tu sais comme moi ce qu'il en est de la température de l'Enfer. Maintenant, ne dis plus rien. Je vais bloquer mon ouïe, et tu verras que je peux toujours aussi bien lire tes réactions juste en te regardant.


End file.
